Orange haired Reaper?
by bdogrulz
Summary: What would happen if Rukia was the teenage human who could see spirits and Ichigo was the Soul Reaper who was protecting Karrakura that night? Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter- 1**

**The Soul Reaper**

* * *

Rukia Kuichiki is a normal 15-year-old girl who can see spirits she has been able to ever since she can remember. Her father, Byakuya Kuchiki is a clinic owner and is a pretty good parent that she sees everyday at the house with that happy smile on his face, she can tell he's hiding his pain as well behind the smile like she does. Her mother Hisane Kuchiki passed away when she was nine and she never got over it. She became distant and lonely, sure she had a lot of friends but they could never see how much she was actually hurting and how closed of she was. Her sisters Karin and Yuzu Kuchiki are twins yet they are very different, Karin is a tomboy that loves to play sports and will do anything to help her family when they are down, Yuzu is the girly girl who plays with dolls and stuffed animals. She is also the one that took on all the choirs of the house when their mother died. Yep I think it is safe to say that they are a pretty normal family.

The day started out as it always did for Rukia Kuchiki she had her alarm go of and she got ready for school, this routine was perfected after her mother died and life became vary basic for her. Wake up, go to school, do homework, eat dinner, go to bed. this was her daily life... no more no less. The day was going as usual she went to school and talked to her friends Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue ate lunch and was walking home when she noticed a glass bottle knocked over and some fools laughing at the fact they knocked it over. This brought up a tick mark on Rukia's head

"HEY JACKASS!, WHY IS THE BOTTLE KNOCKED OVER!?" Rukia yelled and walked up to the guys

"why would you care, short?" one man said, obviously the leader, she could tell by the way the others just surrounded him

"because I put it there do you even know why it was their?" Rukia asked and looked up at the man who was a foot taller than her

"no, and I don't care who or why it was there so we kicked it" wrong answer because at that was when Rukia kicked the man upside the head and sent him flying

"YOU STUPID IDIOT THOSE FLOWERS WERE THERE FOR A GIRL WHO WAS KILLED HERE THE OTHER DAY!" Rukia yelled and punched the next poor boy out and the third just looked at her and nearly shit himslef, so he just ran away apologizing like a little girl, "you ok?" Rukia asked and the spirit appeared

"yeah I am thank you for coming to my defence I think I will finally be able to rest in peace" the girl said

"no problem it was the least I could do, after all you deserve to rest in peace" Rukia said and walked off as the girl vanished as Rukia walked home to get her work done

"welcome home Rukia" Yuzu said and I smiled back at my sister

"hi Yuzu" Rukia said and smiled back at her, "where dad?"

"he is at the clinic to-night so we have the house to our selfs!" Yuzu said and I just walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder

"it's ok Yuzu Byakuya will be back in about an hour he never spends more time then he has to" Rukia said and walked over to her room

"hey Yuzu was that Rukia?" Karin asked walking into the kitchen from the livingroom

"yeah she seems happier today? I wonder what happened?" Yuzu said and continued doing what ever it was she was doing

"Don't know, Don't want to know" Karin said and walked back into the living room to continue watching T.V

* * *

The next morning Rukia got up and got ready for school for the day, but today was different, she could feel it, like something was not going to go well for everyone today, "Rukia hurry up your going to be late for school" Byakuya said and I looked up at him when I heard his voice

"oh good morning father, and yes I am hurrying just thinking about the school day" Rukia said with that fake smile she always wore and walked down stairs, but stopped when she heard the T.V

{ there was an explosion in the business district of Karrakura town, the bomb squad is already on scene trying to figure out was has happened}

"that's near here" Rukia said and walked of

"Hey Rukia where are you going you will be late" Yuzu said but Rukia just walked off still

When Rukia got to the business district and watched as all the people were trying to figure out what jut happened to the buildings

"why am I even here I need to get to school" Rukia said but stopped when she saw a bug like monster with a white mask chasing after a little girl and destroying the buildings, "what is that thing?" Rukia asked but turned and ran with the little spirit

"what is that thing?" the girl asked

"I don't know but we have to keep moving" Rukia said but the girl tripped and fell, "shit" Rukia said but saw a black butterfly fly over her head and a boy with orange hair wearing a black Kimono flew out at the monster with a Katana that had a silver blade, gold, hand-guard, blue hilt and tassel and sliced through the monsters mouth. The monster did not die instead he charged at the boy who only cut through its white mask and the monster disintegrated, "who are you" Rukia asked but the boy just walked off.

The rest of the day flew by with thoughts of the orange haired boy floating inside Rukia's mind

"who is he? where did he come from? why did he have a katana? why was he in a Kimono? and where did he go?"

* * *

before Rukia knew it, it was night and she was lying in her room, lights off and thinking about the day, until she saw a familiar black butterfly and the orange haired boy jumped through her wall and landed on her desk

"what are you doing here?" Rukia asked and sat up to move if nessecery

"it's here" the boy said and drew his sword from his back

"what is here?" Rukia said and planted her foot in his butt and the light turned on, "for one you are not a very good bugular don't talked to yourself and who are you" Rukai said

"wait you can see me?" the boy asked and stood up, he was a good head taller than Rukai but she could handle herself

"well considering I just kicked you I would say that was a definet yes" Rukia said and crossed her arms

"well I never heard of a human being able to see me so I guess I can give you some answers, midget" the boy said and a tick mark appeared on Rukia's face

"don't call me midget" she said and went to punched him but he just jumped over her and kicked her in the head

"bakudo # 1 Sai" the boy said and her hands were tied behind her back

"what did you do to me?" Rukia asked and the boy just scowled

"I used a high level enchantment that only us soul reapers can use" the boy said and held his sword up and Rukia closed her eyes but the sword never hit, when she opened her eyes she saw the orange haired boy with a small smile on his face and a spirit floating in front of him with the hilt of his blade on his forehead

"please I don't want to go to the underworld" the spirit said and the boy just breathed out a sigh

"you have nothing to worry about for you are bound for a better place, The Soul Society, there your soul will find peace" the boy said and sheathed his sword

"now who the hell are you" Rukia asked and the boy finally remembered her preacense

"you want to know? fine then I will tell you, I am a soul reaper" the boy said ans started to explain what he was

"so you are a soul reaper from the soul society which is a military organization that is made to fight those monsters like earlier today that are called hollows and to pass spirits on?" Rukia asked making sure she got it all and the boy nodded

"that is to unbelievable I have never seen or heard of soul reapers before and frankly this is just to crazy" Rukia said and the boy smirked

"how did I know you would react like that?"

"how would I know I'm not you" Rukia snapped

"fine then I guess that since I answered your questions midget I can leave" the boy said but stopped when he felt a pressure he never felt before, "A hollow" he said and their was a huge crashing sound along with screaming

"that is Yuzu and Karin!" Rukia yelled trying to break free of the Kido but could not move

"stay here I will deal with your sisters" the boy said and ran down stairs but Rukia followed barely able to stand. When she got down stairs her eyes widened in shock as she saw a hollow holding Karin and Yuzu on the ground next to the orange haired boy

"don't worry she is safe but this hollow is still got your sister" he said and felt a presence behind him and looked at Rukia who was breaking the Kido with her energy

"you can't break the Kido you will only cause da-" but stopped when she broke the Kido and charged the hollow

" I lost one family member I will not lose another" Rukia thought as she charged the hollow

"this chicks crazy" the orange haired soul reaper thought and charged after the girl who just got smacked away by the hollow, "you crazy, midget you can't stop a hollow" he said and cut the arm to make him drop the girl and he vanished

"that hollow was after a very specific person, that hollow was after you" the boy said and Rukia's eyes widened

"that thing almost killed my sisters because of me" she said and the boy nodded

"your reiatsu is strong enough to break a kido spell and see spirit energy so it is a safe bet" the boy said and turned around to face her, "that is why we need to be careful" he continued but turned around when the Hollow came back and sliced his arm

"Shit" the boy said and grabbed his arm, "do you really want to save your family?" he asked

"yes" Rukia said and he plunged his sword into her chest without hesitation and a sharp pain filled her chest then a warming feeling then a huge blue explosion happened and the hollows arm was cut off, when he turned around two people were there in Kimono's Rukia with a blade on her back that was as long as her and the boy in her side with a smaller blade that lost its gleam of power, "my names Rukia"

"and I am, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said as they charged the hollow cutting its mask off in one slice each and Rukia fainted and Ichigo fell to his knees as his blade vanished and his Kimono turned white

* * *

**and that is the end of chapter 1 tell me what you think**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Sorry for note updateing all my strorys for the time being I have no internet and will not be posting my storys for a while longer... But I will still be writing so when my internet is back I will be able to post like 8 chapters for each story**

** BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF FOR NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-2**

**I forgot to do this last chapter Disclaimer:I do not own bleach**

Rukia woke up the next morning to her brother shaking her shoulder, "Rukia are you alright are you hurt?" Byakuya asked as he shook her shoulder

"Mhm, what do you want?" Rukia asked as she got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

"I wanted to know if you are hurt, there was a truck that ran through our house last night and I wanted to make sure you were ok" Byakuya replied

"wait a truck! do they have no memory?" Rukia thought as she got out of bed to get ready for the day, "yeah Im fine I didn't even know a truck smashed throught our house" Rukia answered playing along and figuring she'll ask Ichigo if she ever saw him again

"that is good, anyway breakfest is ready and you have to go to school" Byakuya answered and Rukia put her school uniform on and walked down stairs to eat breakfest

"morning Rukia!" Yuzu yelled and Karin just waved

"morning" Rukia said and looked at the gaping hole in the wall from the hollow last night

"yeah it's amazing we didn't get hurt or anything, it's also wierd how none of us even woke up when it hit" Karin said and continued to eat her toast

"yeah" Rukia said and just walked out the hole with her backpack in hand

When Rukia got to school she sat her usual desk and got her books out from her bag

"hey Rukai I heard a Truck came and crashed into your house last night" Keigo said

"yeah pretty much" Rukia replied

"need any help with it?" Chad asked and Rukia looked up at the dark-skinned man

"not thanks chad" Rukia said and sweat droped comicaly

"yeah chad you would bring the whole house down" Keigo said

"hey Rukia did you hear we got a new studnet?" Tatsuki asked as she sipped her coffee like she does every morning and walking over to Rukia

"no I didn't" Rukia replied,"maby it was that soul reaper?" she thought after she said that

"anyway he's going to be in our class" Tatsuki said and turned around to the sound of foot steps

"hey i'm the new student nice to meet you" a boy with orange hair and a scowl wearing grey pants with a white shirt and a grey overcoat said walking over to Rukia and Tatsuki

"nice to meet you, I'm Tatsuki"

"i'm Ichigo nice to meet you" and they shook hands. "I met Rukia the other night she help me find the store since I was kinda lost"

"she did?" Tatsuki aske clearly not convinced

"yeah I did he was lost and said he just moved her and was looking for a place were they sell furniture" Rukia explained and put on her fake smile that everyone thinks is real

"well if you say so" Tatsuki said and walked over to her seat as the bell rang telling all students to get to class.

The rest of the school day whent by with a very strange atmosphere, Ichigo kept looking over at Rukia like he has to ask her somthing and Rukai was figiting in her chair at his gaze, "damn that strawberry why do I fell like my stomack has butterflys in them when he looks at me, I have only know him for 2 days" Rukia thought and just tryed her best to ignore him until school let out.

After the school day was over Ichigo went over to Rukia

"hey Rukia, I need to talk to you" Ichigo said and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall

"what do you want?" Rukia asked

"just follow me" Ichigo said and walked out of the school with Rukia walking next to him

"where are we going?" Rukia asked as they walked through a park while Ichigo messed with a blue phone

"I have to tell you somthing" Ichigo said and stopped all of a suden

"what?" Rukia asked

"I have no more powers... I lost them when I gave them to you and now...you need to fill in for me until they return" Ichigo said and Rukia's eyes widend in suprise

"no no no no... NO!, I will not become a soul reaper, I like my wierd normal life thank you very much" Rukia said and Ichigo sighed

"then I will just have to do this the hard way" Ichigo said and hit her with his hand that had a glove on it

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL?" Rukia yelled and looked at her soul reaper robes, "I am going to kill you!" Rukia yelled but stoped when she noticed a boy being chased by a hollow with a spider body, "I have to save that boy!"

"not so fast" Ichigo ordered,"you said that you don't want to be a soul reaper, and in order to save the boy you have to be a soul reaper... so if you choose to save him... then commite yourselve to saving all the spirits" Ichigo said and Rukia just stood their...thinking

"what am I suppose to do? I don't want the boy to die" Rukia thought and noticed the boy fell and was about to get eaten

"you are out-" Ichigo said but stoped when one of the hollows legs were cut off

"you say I have to save all the soul's... that I have to take responsibilty for them... then that is what I will do... but I choose to be diffrent...and help them not only to the Soul Society...but to help them more then that" Rukia said and cut the hollows mask off and sheathed her sword on her back

"fine with me... as long as you get the job done" Ichigo said, "and maby fool soul society until I can get my powers back" he added in his thoughts and walked off with Rukia to go back to school.

After school Ichigo and Rukia walked down the streets talking about how the real world worked and how the Soul Society worked

"well I don't really know alot about the minor laws but the bigger ones are more of the well known" Ichigo stated and continued walking down the road

"well what are the main big ones?" Rukia asked and right then they heard a car screech it's brakes on the road. When the two looked over they saw a orange haired women lying on the ground, as the car drove away the two reapers ran over to her identifying her as Orihime, "hey Orihime are you alright?" Rukia asked as they ran over to the young girl

"yep I'm fine it was just a little bump on my head" Orihime continued, "I'm fine"

"mhm" Ichigo said and looked at her leg to see a big bruise on her leg in the shape of a hand

"what's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked, looking at her freind and seeing him eyeing her leg with suspision

"huh?... oh nothing" he assured her

"well if you guys are doing somthing then I can leave" Orihime said and she ran off with her groceries in hand

"Ichigo you were thinking somthing... what was it?" Rukia asked

"that mark,the reiatsu, it was a hollows" Ichigo replied and walked off

Later that evening when the sun was setting the two reapers were walking down the river in a comfortable silence but Rukia had things on her mind and could not stop herself from voiceing them

"how do you know that it was a hollow?" Rukia asked

"I have seen it before, usually a hollow... could be somthing else, but with what I have seen in this town...hollows seem to be behind almost everything" Ichigo said and Rukia started to laugh at his antics

"then shouldn't we go and see if she is going to be attacked by a hollow?"

"no...not really, they normaly stop after the first attempt to eat a weaker soul" Ichigo explained and started to walked off

"where are you going?" Rukia asked

"home" was all he said

"where's that?"

"you really want to know?" Ichigo asked

"not really" Rukia replied

"then why ask?" and with that, Ichigo was gone

The night whent by kinda fast by the time Rukia got home Byakuya, Karin and Yuzu were gone and a note saying they were at the clinic and would be gone for a few hours. All was right and everything was going fine until Rukia heard a stranged beeping noice coming from somewhere, "Huh? wheres that noice coming from?" Rukia asked and at that a boy with orange hair flew out of her nice walk in closet with a phone, "move!" Ichigo yelled and smaked her in the face with the glove as a Hollow came out of the wall to try and eat her

"you bastard that was a new bed!" Rukia yelled and charged at the Hollow but was knocked aside by it's tail

"aim for the head" Ichigo said

"I am trying" Rukia replied and slashed at it's head but it only grazed the mask and it fell of to reveal a middle aged man with blue eyes and black hair

**"AHHHHHHHH"** the hollow yelled and left the room

"Rukia are you ok?" Ichigo asked

"I got a look at that things face" Rukia said

**And that is the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it**


End file.
